1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flow resistance device, and more particularly, to an adjustable flow resistance device having variable flow resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flow resistance devices are often applied on electronic devices such as blade-type servers. By allowing air flow to flow through a specific geometric structure, different amount of air may flow through different air ways to remove the heat generated by each system or component.
Generally, the greater the air flow passing through a system, the better the heat dissipating. In a blade-type server system having multiple hosts or in a single system having various components with different size, each host (or each component of a single system) should have its corresponding flow resistance. Hence, flow resistance devices with different pass way cross-sections are designed to for each specific flow resistance. Each of such flow resistance devices, however, satisfies only the need of one specific server system (or component, host). Any new component or host other than the originally designed one should take a new flow resistance device, which needs redesign. It is much inefficient to relocate each flow resistance device for every component or host or server.